zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nick and Judy's Jurassic Adventure
Nick and Judy's Jurassic Adventure is a crossover fanfic by PrinceBalto. Premise In a tale inspired by an RP done by PrinceBalto and Sarah the FBI Pup, Jurassic Park and Jurassic World are places in the world of Zootopia. Jurassic Park came first, and now Jurassic World is about to open. Seven months after their wedding, Nick and Judy get a several day ticket and hotel package through Sasha Lionheart for themselves and some friends. They take Clawhauser and Rebekah Spotson. The trip goes well, starting with a tour of the park and then going into dinner and a Gazelle concert. However, Bellwether, seeking vengeance, decides to cause trouble and sends agents to cause a disaster far greater than her plot against Zootopia's predator population. Nick and Judy must be heroes once more. Will they succeed? Keep reading to find out. Characters *Nick Wilde *Judy Hopps-Wilde *Rebekah Spotson *Clawhauser *Gazelle (Appears in concert) *Bellwether (Appears in prison) *Bellwether's thugs *Sasha Lionheart *Various other characters Trivia *Many dinosaur species are featured. *The interpretation of Jurassic World itself that appears here is further expanded, being comprised of what the film showed and my own ideas. *The Jurassic World Lodge is a combination of Disney's Animal Kingdom Lodge and a Las Vegas resort hotel. *Vin and Larry's Ice Cream is a parody of Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream. *The park has ideas from various parks, including Disney Parks and Universal Studios. *This story contains the second time the hybrid livestock species are mentioned, as food for both Zootopian predators and as food for the carnivorous dinosaurs in the park. *John Lionheart is Jurassic Park's John Hammond as a lion. *John Lionheart is Mayor Lionheart's father. Chapter 1 Nick and Judy were thrilled beyond imagination on this day. Their good friend, actress Sasha Lionheart, had given them a ticket package to a magnificent new theme park resort. Yes, Zootopia had the theme park Wild Times, but the place they were going far outshined it: Jurassic World. It was the second place in Zootopia where one could go and see actual living, breathing dinosaurs. The first was Jurassic Park on Outback Island, and that was great, but, according to Sasha, this far outshone that. Nick smiled at his wife as they packed their bags for the several days that they would be there. It was just after breakfast. Nick folded his shirts, pants and underwear. "Oh, Judy, we're going to have such a great time!" he exclaimed. Judy nodded, just as excited. "Yes, we are," she said. Nick and Judy's new boss at the office job they had gotten after leaving the ZPD was a kind-hearted female dingo who, because she cared about the well-being of her employees, allowed them this vacation time. It was vacation season after all. Nick looked into his wife's eyes and then kissed her. "Sasha promised us a time that would never forget," he said. Judy then remembered something. "Speaking of that, did you get the camera?" she asked. Nick held up the camera bag. "I have it right here," he said, putting it in his suitcase. Judy and Nick had been sure to put fresh batteries and a new memory card into ther digital camera, so that they wouldn't have any trouble. They continued packing until they were done. Immediately after that, they got everything into the living room. No sooner had they done so did the doorbell ring. Nick rushed over to answer it. It was Clawhauser and his girlfriend Rebekah Spotson, all ready to go. "Boy, are we ready to go!" Clawhauser said. Rebekah nodded. "Yep. Ready for several days of fun, excitement and dinosaurs!" she said. Nick gave a playful, cocky smile. "So, shall we take off? Judy and I just need to load our bags in our car," He said. Clawhauser and Rebekah Spotson nodded. Nick and Judy got loaded up. Before they left, Nick looked at their guests. "All right, let's hit the road. First, we will be witnessing the opening ceremony, followed by lunch and a day of touring the park. After that, when evening begins to roll around, we will have dinner and then wrap up the first day of the trip with a Gazelle concert at the hotel's concert hall," he said. They were all ready now. They got into their respective cars and headed off. Sometime later, they pulled into the parking lot. After both couples parked, they got their bags and headed in. Even though they hadn't really entered the park, they were immersed in the age of dinosaurs feel: jungle music played over speakers, along with dinosaur sounds. Further along, they crossed over a moving sidewalk and entered an area that housed gift carts selling park memorabillia, dinosaur toys and other goodies, and the ticket booths. At one of the booths, Nick payed to enter and redeemed the ticket package as Judy, Clawhauser and Rebekah waited. Shortly after he returned, Sasha Lionheart came running up. "Great, you guys are here. Come on to the front gate. My grandfather is going to give the opening speech," she said. They followed her. Sasha's 96-year old grandfather, John, her father's father, was a scientist and businessman, the owner of ZooGen, short for Zootopia Genetic Technologies, Inc. He had opened Jurassic Park years earlier, and other wonders years before that, but now he had created something even more wondrous. This would be the final wonder he made before he finally passed on, he had said. Nick looked at Judy. "Can't wait for the gates to be opened," he said. Judy nodded. "Nick, it's going to be great," she replied. A moment later, they arrived at the park's front gates, which were massive wooden doors with lit torches ablaze at the sides and a sign that read Jurassic World on top. Taking their places, they waited for Mr. Lionheart to arrive. Chapter 2 Nick, Judy, Clawhauser, Rebekah, Sasha and her family waited only a short time before John Lionheart arrived. Though elderly, he was still strong, and, when he finally spoke, everyone listened. "Greetings, everyone, and welcome to the Jurassic World Resort, where, yet again, dinosaurs once again roam the earth, and you all can enjoy a day of fun and joy. We have a big plan for the day. You will all be allowed in to enjoy the park. Then, after dinner, at the Jurassic World Lodge's concert hall, we will be taking in a Gazelle concert," he said. Everyone clapped. John was now ready. "To everyone who comes to this wondrous place, have the time of your lives!" he announced. Music played and the gates were opened. Everyone rushed in to begin enjoying all the exciting things that the park had to offer. Most of all, they wanted to see the dinosaurs. Nick, Judy and their friends first went to the Jurassic World Lodge to drop off their bags before they began the day. Upon entering the lobby, Nick and Judy were amazed, as were Rebekah and Clawhauser. In the center of the lobby, a life-size robotic Tyrannosaurus rex stood, and it would move and roar, making all of them all the more eager for the real thing. Sasha smiled proudly. "My grandfather spared no expense," she said. Looking around, the group could see so many details: pretend fossil walls, a check-in desk made to look as if it were sculpted from volcanic rock, elaborate murals of the age of dinosaurs, museum-style cases with dinosaur fossils. It was amazing. They all checked in, and then started heading for their rooms. They had gotten several rooms on the 4th floor, all next to each other. As they headed to the elevator, they passed both the theater where theatrical shows were performed, and the concert hall, where the Gazelle concert would be tonight. They had gotten Gazelle for a several show residency. Nick assumed that, behind the doors, Gazelle was currently getting ready for the show. Sasha noticed him. "Tonight's show is supposed to be a magnificent one," she said. Nick smiled. "Really? Then I can't wait," he said. Judy gave a playful look. "And don't forget seeing the dinosaurs," she said. All laughed. Finally, they arrived at their rooms. Putting down their luggage, they were now ready. Judy smiled at Nick. "This is going to be a great vacation," she said. Nick picked her up and held her close. "Yes, Cottontail, it is," he replied. With that, they left to rejoin the others so they could see the park. Category:Crossover stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:PrinceBalto fanfics